


Attack of Mothra

by LemonDropSweetie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, basically Combeferre isn't up for putting up with nonsense in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonDropSweetie/pseuds/LemonDropSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac wakes Combeferre up in the middle of the night after a terrifying experience. (It isn't terrifying, Courf is just a dork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of Mothra

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a 2:30 am mind dump. Enjoy, I think this might be borderline crack?

Courferyac figured watching YouTube videos in bed on his phone would be a good idea. It was the middle off the night after all; he was trying to respect the sleeping Combeferre next to him. He found that it was impossible to sleep this hot summer’s night, the bedroom was stifling despite every window being open. Naturally this led to him watching somebody’s cat riding a unicycle, his phone a few inches from his face.

The last thing he was expecting was for a moth to fly into his. Jolting from surprise and terror he screamed.

“What?” asked a very confused and sleepy Combeferre as he slowly sat up. Courfeyrac launched himself at his boyfriend.

“’Ferre save me! Mothra tried to eat me! I saw my life flash before my eyes and there was not nearly enough kissing you,” he looked up at Comberre, a strange mixture of hope, failed seductiveness, and startled evident on his face.

“Mothra? Courf I think it’s time for you to go to sleep. I have an early shift tomorrow, sleep is needed. Now shush,” Combeferre laid back down, giving no notice to Courfeyrac sputtering in his lap.

“But a moth attacked my face. It was scary. My heart stopped, why don’t you care?”

“It’s three am and I have to be up in two hours. Now, if you could kindly get off and not talk I would love you.”

“But you already love me ‘Ferre,” Courf stated simply, but he moved off his boyfriend regardless. It was too hot for prolonged contact.

“Currently I’m starting to dislike you quite a bit. And before you pout and call me a meanie, at least I’m not Enjolras that time you woke him up to tell him you saw a flying saucer as a joke.”

Courfeyrac winced at the memory. Enjolras truly did justice to the wrath of Apollo that night. He sighed and rolled over, resigning himself to having to wait a few hours to get any sympathy for his life changing experience.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the whole moth thing happened to me and it is actually really frightening, do not underestimate the experience. Yeah, and who needs consistent tenses? Not me at 3 am. I might(?) edit this later... Basically bless your soul if you made it this far, have some fudge.


End file.
